Wireless devices are becoming widely prevalent and are increasingly capable of supporting multiple wireless protocols, such as, LTE, Wi-Fi (wireless local area network), Bluetooth, or the like. These wireless devices are capable of operating in various modes at one time. For example, while streaming music in a Bluetooth mode, a tablet may receive Wi-Fi or LTE signals. Due to the increase in the capabilities of wireless devices, the various signals, transmitted and/or received, at a wireless device may result in signal leakage (e.g., echo) between its transmit and receive components. Such leakage may interfere with other signals intended for that computing device.